1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to storage technology for providing a host computer system with a storage area of a storage system via a network, and relates in particular to technology for providing, via a network, a storage area to a host computer system to which a thin client system is applied.
2. Related Art
In a computer system equipped with a storage system and host computer system, maintenance items of various kinds are performed on the storage area of the storage system, so as to permit the host computer system to effective access the storage area provided by the storage system. Maintenance items performed on the storage area of the storage system include backup of data saved to the storage area, expanding the storage volume of the storage area, initialization of the storage area, and so on. Technology for executing maintenance on the storage area of a storage system are disclosed in JP A-2005-122611 and JP A-2004-38934